willowclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ripplesong
Ripplesong, originally Song, is a light blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Description Appearance Ripplesong is a shorthaired light bluish gray she-cat. She has a few tabby markings, from her mother, Moss, but they aren't too obvious. She has deep greenish blue eyes, which are a tad larger than average. Ripplesong has salt and pepper whiskers, pointed out to the sides and down. Her nose is a darker gray. Ripplesong's paw pads are hardened and gray, from moons of living as a loner. Character Coming Soon Life History Originally known as a loner called Song, Ripplesong lived with her mother and littermates on the wooded vicinity of the Twolegplace. She was the second born of her litter, coming after Owl, then before Strike and Honey. The four littermates lived with their mother, Moss, who'd fallen in love with Eddie, a kittypet. Eddie returned to the Twolegplace a moon after the birth of his kits. He never returned. Song told herself that she didn't need her father to survive. Owl, as the oldest, tried to comfort his littermates. Strike, however was bitter. He despised his father for leaving Moss alone. Honey left her family when the litter was five moons old, returning just three moons later to report the death of Eddie. Strike was cold. He didn't care that his father was dead. The moon after Eddie's death, Owl and Song tried to convince him the opposite, and in disgust, Strike also left. Devastated from the loss of two kittens and her mate, Moss threw herself onto the Thunderpath, dying instantly. Song and Owl, ten moons old at that time, looked out for eachother for another moon, only to be driven different directions when a rogue group attacked their temporary camp. It was lead by a young, but cold-blooded Strike. Song fled to the forest, finding herself on the outskirts of WillowClan territory. A patrol caught her as prisoner, and brought her to the camp. Naturally being curious, she asked what the medicine cat was doing. Fascinated and eager to learn, she watched as the medicine cat tended injuries. After gaining WillowClan's trust, she was accepted to train as a medicine cat apprentice. At this point in her life she was approximately twelve moons old. She was given the name Ripplesong, in honor of her quiet but meaningful words and personality. When her mentor died, she took on the role of medicine cat. She is currently still WIllowClan's medicine cat, and does not have an apprentice. Roleplay Ripplesong is first seen standing in the shade of her den. She then asks if she can join the end of the patrol that is about to leave, as she needs to collect some yarrow anyway. Willowstar replies, implying that it would probably be okay, so Ripplesong waits for the patrol. Pedigree Father: : Eddie: Kittypet, deceased Mother: : Moss: Loner, deceased Brothers: : Owl: Loner, living : Strike: Rogue, living Sisters: : Honey: Kittypet, deceased Relationships Owl Owl is her older brother, and she currently has the strongest bond with him. For a moon, they had looked out for one another. She finds Owl's slight insecurity and word stumbling despite his good looks endearing. Ripplesong, as the WillowClan medicine cat, still thinks about Owl some times, and she does miss the easy conversation and chemistry that they had. However, Ripplesong knows her duty, and she tries to stop longing for him again. Images Real Life Image Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:WillowClan Cat Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Cats Owned by Silver